1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to thermal energy management in a vehicle and, more specifically, to a thermally energy efficient vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles, and in particular automotive vehicles, have traditionally used fuels, including petroleum-based gasoline, as a source of energy. However, the cost and availability of petroleum-based energy sources varies considerably due to economic and political factors. As a result, vehicle designers continuously seek out strategies for reducing the energy consumption of the vehicle. One example of an energy reducing strategy is to reduce the energy consumption of a vehicle system, such as a thermal management system, by increasing its energy efficiency.
The thermal management system provides powertrain cooling to maintain the temperature within an underhood compartment of the vehicle. The thermal management system also provides climate control, to maintain the temperature of an occupant compartment of the vehicle at a comfortable level, by providing heating, cooling and ventilation. The thermal management system further coordinates the interrelated challenges of removing waste heat rejected by various vehicle systems such as the engine or battery, while at the same time providing heating or cooling for the occupant compartment.
It is known that the efficiency of the thermal management system is influenced by energy losses and or gains. Examples of energy losses or gains include thermal energy transmission through the vehicle structure, solar heating, thermal mass of the vehicle, and ambient temperature. Other factors, such as vehicle weight reduction, may also influence the efficiency of the thermal management system, such as by the use of thinner glass for windows.
In the past, these energy losses were either neglected, or compensated for by enhancing the performance of the climate control system by increasing airflow capacity of the system. However, a climate control system with increased airflow capacity correspondingly increases the energy consumption of the climate control system. Thus, there is a need in the art for a thermally energy efficient vehicle that optimizes energy consumption without compromising performance of the thermal management system and occupant compartment comfort.